bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon the Digger
Simon the Digger is a protagonist from the series Gurren Lagann and one of several Characters belonging to Caelum . Skills and Abilities Basic fighting skills- From years of living in rather meagre bringings, Simon is quite decent at fighting in hand to hand combat- But its mostly just street ability rather then real skill. He knows how to throw a punch. Digging- 14 Years of spending his life digging have made Simon a master digger. He is able to dig holes the size of a human in mere seconds, and can dig massive long tunnel systems in very short periods of time. Gunmen Pilot- Simon is a seasoned user of Gunmen, and can successfuly pilot them to their fullest extent. Spiral Power- Spiral power is used by all base spiral races- It is the latent energy in them that can be unleashed. All humans have a certain amount of Spiral power used to pilot and power their gunmen- Simon's Spiral Power is infinite, and when he taps into it, he has the potential to defy gods. Fighting Spirit!- Although Simon is timid at first, once he gets going, his power is infinite. Simon has a latent, unknown amount of Fighting spirit, and the more he drives this fighting spirit, the more spiral power he generates, and the more he, and his allies can become. With enough inspiration and spirit, he can become strong enough to do feats such as create matter from nothing, creating structures larger then entire galaxies (Though, obviously, these powers have not yet been tapped into to that extent). He can power up his Gunmen and make them larger at will. However, the amount of power and energy he can use is completely dependant on how strong his will to fight is- And in this stage of his life, it's not as much as it could be. Personality Simon is a shy, withdrawn boy. He has a lot of respect towards his blood brother, Kamina, and despite his shyness, he still works to fight for himself and the innocent alike. He is spurred on by his brothers attitude, and despite his shyness, he is no stranger to making new friends. History Simon found himself with the rest of the group when, while taking a nap, he fell through a portal and ended up in the BLN universe. After finding his Bro, who he had thought was dead, he went on a personal mission to find his gunmen and the rest of the gang. He obtained a home at the mansion, and after some work, found one of his teammates- But was unable to find his gunmen until later. During a large Arc fight to save someone, right before being strucken down, his Gunmen, Lagann, came to him. Using this, he and the others were able to defeat the girl and he was able to return to the mansion, where he spends his time having fun, on top of trying to find a way back home AND protecting the manor residents. Category:Characters Category:Human